harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)
Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci - siódma i ostatnia część przygód Harry'ego Pottera. Harry ugina się pod ciężarem strasznego zadania: powienien odszukać i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy Voldemorta. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł sie tak samotny, jak teraz, gdy musi znaleźć w sobie dość siły, aby opuścić swojską, bezpieczną Norę i bez wahań wyruszyć w nieznane. Spis rozdziałów # Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę (The Dark Lord Ascending) # In memoriam (In Memoriam) # Dursleyowie opuszczają dom (The Dursleys Departing) # Siedmiu Potterów (The Seven Potter) # Poległy wojownik (Fallen Warrior) # Ghul w piżamie (The Ghoul in Pajamas) # Testament Albusa Dumbledore’a (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) # Wesele (The Wedding) # Kryjówka (A Place to Hide) # Opowieść Stworka (Kreacher's Tale) # Łapówka (The Bribe) # Magia to potęga (Magic is Might) # Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) # Złodziej (The Thief) # Zemsta goblina (The Goblin's Revenge) # Dolina Godryka (Godric's Hollow) # Sekret Bathildy (Bathilda's Secret) # Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore’a (The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore) # Srebrna łania (The Silver Doe) # Ksenofilius Lovegood (Xenophilius Lovegood) # Opowieść o trzech braciach (The Tale of the Three Brothers) # Insygnia Śmierci (The Deathly Hallows) # Dwór Malfoya (Malfoy Manor) # Wytwórca różdżek (The Wandmaker) # Muszelka (Shell Cottage) # Bank Gringotta (Gringotts) # Ostatnia kryjówka (The Final Hiding Place) # Brakujące lusterko (The Missing Mirror) # Zaginiony diadem (The Lost Diadem) # Ucieczka Severusa Snape’a (The Sacking of Severus Snape) # Bitwa o Hogwart (The Battle of Hogwarts) # Czarna Różdżka (The Elder Wand) # Opowieść Księcia (The Prince's Tale) # Znowu w Zakazanym Lesie (The Forest Again) # King’s Cross (King's Cross) # Luka w planie (The Flaw in the Plan) # Dziewiętnaście lat później (Nineteen Years Later) Streszczenie Severus Snape i Yaxley przychodzą do Dworu Malfoyów, aby przekazać Voldemortowi wiadomość o ewakuacji Harry'ego z Privet Drive. Po jej usłyszeniu, ucieszony Voldemort zabija Charity Burbage zaklęciem Avada Kedavra, po czym każe Nagini pożreć jej ciało. Podczas rozmowy Snape'a z Voldemortem wszyscy z przerażeniem słuchają jęków, dochodzących z piwnicy. Jęki ustają, gdy Peter Pettigrew udaje się do piwnicy. Tymczasem Harry wyrzuca ze swego kufra stare podręczniki i szaty szkolne, a pakuje tylko rzeczy niezbędne do wyprawy, jaką planuje. Musi jednak przerwać pakowanie, gdyż wzywa go Vernon Dursley, który stwierdza, że nigdzie nie pojedzie. Okazuje się, że aurorzy mieli zabrać Dursleyów w bezpieczne miejsce. Harry usiłuje ich przekonać, ale to Dudley Dursley przekonał rodziców do ucieczki. Pojawiają się aurorzy. Po nieciekawym pożegnaniu Harry'ego wsiadają wraz z dwoma aurorami do drogiego samochodu wuja Vernona i odjeżdżają. Niedługo później przybywa eskorta Harry'ego w składzie: Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody, Remus Lupin, Artur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Nimfadora Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher. Ustalono, że sześciu z nich wypije Eliksir Wielosokowy, i poleci na miotle lub testralu wraz ze swoim stróżem do wcześniej ustalonych miejsc, skąd za pomocą świstoklika przybędą do Nory. Prawdziwy Harry poleciał wraz z Hagridem na starym motocyklu Syriusza, którego zmodyfikował Artur Weasley, w doczepionej przyczepce. Jednak nie wszystko, a właściwie nic nie szło zgodnie z planem. Zaraz po starcie wszystkich zaatakowali śmierciożercy. W czasie karkołomnej ucieczki zginęła sowa Harry'ego,Hedwiga zabita prawdopodobnie przez Stana Shunpike'a. Kiedy Hagrid użył dopalacza, aby uciec od śmierciożerców, przyczepa zaczęła się rozpadać. Hagrid chciał ją naprawić, lecz doprowadził do jej całkowitego oderwania się od motocykla. Wtem pojawia się sam Lord Voldemort. Okazuje się, że ten potrafi latać bez użycia czegokolwiek. Atakuje Harry'ego i Hagrida różdżką pożyczoną od Lucjusza Malfoya. Hagrid, który rzucił się na miotłę atakującego ich śmierciożercy zaczął spadać w dół, gdyż miotła się przełamała. Harry usiłował odzyskać kontrolę nad motocyklem. Jego różdżka sama wystrzeliła złoty strumień w kierunku Riddle'a. Różdżka Malfoya pękła. Motocykl spadał jednak coraz szybciej w dół. Harry zdążył tylko przyciągnąć Hagrida zaklęciem Accio i motocykl roztrzaskał się na mokradłach. Harry obudził się w domu rodziców Tonks. Razem z Hagridem przenieśli się w ostatniej chwili za pomocą świstoklika do Nory. Tam okazuje się, że przybyli pierwsi. Po pewnym czsie zaczyna przybywać więcej ludzi. Okazuje się, że Moody zmarł wskutek upadku z miotły z dużej wysokości. Wszyscy wznoszą toast na cześć Moody'ego. Harry nie wróci do Hogwartu; pojawi się na weselu Billa i Fleur a potem uda się, po wielu kłopotach, do Doliny Godryka by odwiedzić groby swoich rodzicow a potem wyruszy na poszukiwanie reszty horkruksów w celu zabicia Voldemorta. Jednak dowie się on o istnieniu innego sposobu na zniszczenie potęgi Voldemorta - insygniach śmierci. W ostatecznym starciu Harry'emu uda się pokonać Lorda Voldemorta. W epilogu dowiemy się że Harry poślubił Ginny Weasley (mają troje dzieci: James Syriusz, Albus Severus, Lily Luna oraz Teddy - syn Remusa Lupina i Nimfadory Tonks - którego Harry jest ojcem chrzestnym), a Ron ożenił się z Hermioną (mają dwoje dzieci: Hugo i Rose). Draco Malfoy poślubił Astorię Greengrass (jak podaje autorka w jednym z wywiadów) i ma syna Scorpiusa. Postacie uśmiercone w 7 tomie przygód Harry'ego Pottera: - Lord Voldemort - Charity Burbage - Hedwiga - Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody - Colin Creevey - Rufus Scrimgeour - Remus John Lupin - Nimfadora Tonks - Fred Weasley - Severus Snape - Zgredek - Bellatriks Lestrange - Ted Tonks - Peter Pettigrew - Bathilda Bagshot - Vincent Crabbe - Nagini - Antonin Dołohow - i wielu innych nieznanych z imienia Linki zewnętrzne 1) Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci - Wszystko o książce de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Zaklęcia